


Sex-Ed for Immortal Dummies

by Blueroses_23, ShoutyBoi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Flirting, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Cute, Exploration, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexy Times, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueroses_23/pseuds/Blueroses_23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutyBoi/pseuds/ShoutyBoi
Summary: The Serpent of Eden happens to catch the Angel of the Eastern Gate fondling himself under the Tree of Knowledge, and he becomes very curious about it. Shenanigans ensue as two immortal idiots awkwardly (but enthusiastically) try to figure out their own bodies.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 389
Collections: Gather Ye Sinners for GOmens RP Collection





	Sex-Ed for Immortal Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was adapted from a short roleplay in the Gather Ye Sinners for GOmens RP Discord server: https://discord.gg/wTzDvC  
> I wrote for Crowley, ShoutyBoi wrote for Azi, and I did the editing. :)

Beneath the Tree of Knowledge, an angel was sitting. His back was against the trunk, his tunic rucked up and bundled over his chest; white teeth were biting down on the fabric as his hand worked slowly between his legs. Really, he wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. He remembered trailing his hand over his shoulders, and then down his chest, without thinking. When his fingers brushed over his nipples, which he'd given himself to fit in better with the humans, he’d quickly found out that they made him feel a spark of something Very Good. He'd only just reached his thighs, and the recently-added Effort between his legs clenched when his nails dragged over that tender skin. Strange little noises were coming from him now, but any sound he made was muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

In the boughs of the Tree, a serpent was lurking. It was keeping an eye on the activities of the two Humans, who were frolicking about several dozen yards away in a crystal-clear pool. Not so long ago, they'd been hugging each other on the ground, rolling about and making all sorts of odd noises. Such peculiar animals, really. Then it heard another kind of noise, along with an unusual scent, and slithered across the branches to find... the Angel of the Eastern Gate? What in the world was he doing down there? It wound his way around a low-hanging branch, and lowered its upper half, scaled head tilted. "What in the sssseven hells are you doing?"

The angel's snowy head had tipped back with a small, stifled sound when he felt his own fingers graze his mound, only to yank his hand away and shove his tunic down with a startled yelp. That damned serpent, always poking about! "Nothing!” he said quickly. “Nothing at all. What about you?"

Even as a serpent, the look of suspicious amusement was clear. "Well, I _wasss_ keeping an eye on the new humans, but then I heard a funny noise." The slender, scaly body shifted and swelled, until a more humanoid creature was lounging on the tree branch instead, clad in dark robes. With a flutter of black wings, he swung down and landed a few feet from the angel. No judgment on his face, only curiosity. "Soooo, what _were_ you doing just then… Aziraphale, was it?"

The angel squirmed uneasily but, seeing no judgment, decided that he could risk answering truthfully. "Yes, that’s right. Erm… If- If I'm being honest, I don't really know,” he admitted. “I had a thought, and once I started acting on it, I found I couldn't stop." His hands were twitching anxiously at his sides. Blast it all, he wanted this conversation to end and the serpent to leave him be, so he could continue! 

The demon tilted his head, yellow eyes watching curiously. There was a stronger scent here, for sure, and heat was also rising from the angel's skin. Was he... sick? Could angels even get sick? "I mean, it almost looked like you were... were..." He frowned, thinking. "...touching at yourself, I suppose? But I'm not sure why you’d do that."

The desire to flee from this entire situation arose, but it wasn't strong enough for Aziraphale to actually act upon it. "Well, I was. I'm not so sure why I want to do it so badly myself, but..." He struggled to finish his sentence, wondering if it would sound odd. "It actually feels very nice so far...? It's hard to explain."

"Really? Hm. Odd that the thought just popped into your head like that." 

"It didn't just pop up out of nowhere, I don't think. I might’ve… gotten some ideas after watching the humans try it.”

“Ah.” The serpent looked over his own form. "What’ve ya got? Let me see." Then, crouching down, he attempted to lift the angel's hem to look underneath. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale squeaked when he felt the hem of his tunic start to move and grabbed it, lightly swatting the demon's hand away. "Wha- What does it even matter?!" 

The demon yelped when his hand was smacked away (more startled than anything else), and then he cackled softly. This angel was fun. "Welllll, just... seemed interesting, you know? Downstairs didn't tell me a blessed thing about this-" He motioned to his own corporation. "-so I have no idea how it works or what all it can do. Or what yours can do. Is yours different from mine? Are there ways that angels can feel that demons can't? So many questions, angel, so many. So come ooonnn..." He gave a little wiggle, a flutter of wings, eyes wide and eager. "... show me."

With every question, Aziraphale found his own curiosity growing and finally sighed in resignation. "Oh, very well. But!” He gave the demon a slightly irritated look, which was belied by the rosiness of his cheeks. “If I show you mine, you have to show me yours. It's only fair." 

The demon was practically vibrating with excitement by this point. New discoveries, new knowledge - what a day! "Yeah, all right. I mean, it's a blank spot right now, but I'll make somethin' for ya."

“We have a deal, then, er…?”

“Crawly.”

“Crawly.”

“Aye, we have a deal.” 

Slowly, Aziraphale nodded and then lifted his tunic’s hem, pulling it back over his knees so he didn't have to keep holding it up. Leaning in, the demon called Crawly propped himself up on his elbows and stuck his head underneath for a closer look. Between the angel’s legs was a plump, lovely little quim dusted with downy curls that looked every bit as soft as the ones on their owner’s head. The demon gawked at it as only a snake could gawk, and he was struck with the urge to pet it - but he didn’t, of course, as that wasn’t part of their deal. 

A tingle of warmth came along as Aziraphale felt exposed, but it also slightly fueled his bravery. "W-Well? How is it?” he inquired. “I, er, figured I'd try what Eve had. She seemed to be having a wonderful time with it.”

"Bloody hell," muttered Crawly, voice carrying outward. "What a sweet little thing, that is. Got a strong smell to it, but it's kinda like... like that incense they used to burn. Does Heaven still use incense? Anyways, it's not a bad smell."

Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat up at the closeness, as well as the commentary, but was too embarrassed to respond. He’d had another thought (about what exactly the demon could do to find out if it was as sweet as it looked), and that peculiar throbbing between his legs was slowly starting to return.

The demon blinked. "Oh... just got a little stronger." He stayed down there for a good minute, just looking at it, pondering its form and potential uses. ".... oi, angel, can I touch it?"

“Um.” The angel paused at this, considering. He hadn't even touched it himself yet; right when he was getting to it, the other had interrupted him. Surely there was no harm in it? "Go ahead."

"Thank ya." Scooching in closer, adjusting so he could maneuver his hands around more easily, Crawly brushed his fingers through the curls (yes, they were quite soft) and around the outer labia. Hm? There appeared to be a slit. Maybe it opened? No, it had to, surely. Carefully, he took the lips and spread them apart. Aha! There was a small entrance here - this was where the parts fit together. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "It's a different color inside. Like a... what's-it... one of those flowers that Eve likes, the ones that all grow on a bush." 

"You mean, a rose? I believe that's what they're called." 

"Yeah, that's it. It's rose-colored. Stands out real nicely against the rest of you."

Instantly, the angel blushed and leaned back against the tree trunk again, a shiver passing through him when he felt the demon continuing this peculiar inspection. 

Ah, what was this? Crawly ducked his head closer, to see if... no, he wasn't imagining it: it was _wet_ down here. The wheels in his head were turning, putting pieces together. Wet, pink, smelled good, looked good. Good enough to attract a mate. Good enough to eat, if he was being honest. "Erm, this might sound a bit strange, but... can I taste it?"

Aziraphale started a bit, then bit his lower lip. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. “V-Very well. But just a little.”

“You’re the boss.” Leaning in, Crawly gave the area a tentative swipe with the broad part of his tongue (oh, it was kind of tangy-sweet) and then went back in for more. The first lick pulled a sweet little gasp from the angel, and the second produced a soft whimper. 

"Oh...Oh, that's wonderful!" Aziraphale sighed, his hips twitching up to chase the feeling.

The demon jolted slightly in surprise from the reaction, having expected it to be painful or to be swatted away again. But no, it definitely wasn't pain, and he was being... encouraged? New information: the Eve parts were capable of feeling pleasure from being licked, not just from having the Adam part put inside it. _Well, all righty then!_ He kept right on licking, laving his tongue all around. Quickly, he figured out that there was a tiny nub of flesh down here that the angel really seemed to like having rubbed, so he paid extra attention to it.

Aziraphale's head fell back against the tree trunk as the demon continued, his noises quickly becoming higher in pitch. He reached down to scramble for the hem of his tunic, pulling it up further so he could tangle a hand into the scarlet locks and roll his hips against that tongue. "K-keep going, please, please-!"  
  
Crawly, to his own surprise, groaned softly as well. More new information: having his hair pulled sent shivers down his spine, and he really wanted it to happen again. The angel's voice kept changing in pitch, and his body was responding very noticeably. Not only was it starting to rock and quiver, but there was a lot more moisture, the skin was flushed and swollen, and the scent was so powerful that it made the demon feel a trifle light-headed. But he wasn't stopping, no sir, not even a fiery sword could stop him now. He gripped those plush thighs and kept going.

Aziraphale crossed one leg over the serpent’s back to keep him in place, the hand tightening in his hair. His other hand began to toy with his own chest again. It wasn't long after that a coiling heat started forming in the angel’s lower belly. It felt so strange, and he chased it all the same, heart racing, thighs trembling, feeling as if he might explode at any minute.

Something was gathering, something was building. Crowley wasn't sure what it was or how he knew, but Aziraphale clearly wasn't bothered by it. Quite the opposite, in fact, as clearly shown by that leg locking him into place... which was _very_ exciting, indeed. He hummed in appreciation, rolling his tongue around and devoting the entire lower half of his face to that quim.

The vibrations from the humming seemed to set the coil free, and the angel gasped and gave his partner’s hair a rough tug. Then he cried out as pleasure washed over him, pleasure so intense that tears pricked in his eyes and both white wings stretched to their widest reach. It felt like dying, and he never wanted it to stop.

"Hfffn!" The yank on his hair startled Crawly (as did everything else, really), but those _sounds_ the angel was making were the sweetest music he'd heard since Falling. When that plush body settled, he could tell that his task here was Quite Done, and he was tempted to retreat before he was chased off. Or worse, smitten where he lay.

.... then again, it was nice down here. And he still had questions. 

The celestial didn't bother to move his companion away once the wonderful feeling had faded, though he did loosen the grip on that fiery hair. “Apologies,” he panted. “I got a bit carried away there, at the end.”  
  
Crawly blinked. An angel apologizing to a demon? That was different. “Erm, no worries. S’actually kind of nice.” Looking back at that quim, the demon observed that the appearance was slightly changed: the outer lips were puffier now, the inner ones brighter pink. And of course, that wetness was everywhere. How indecent. How perfect. “Angel,” he murmured. “Can I try putting my fingers in this time?”

“Fingers? Why?”

“Er.” Crawly wasn’t even sure why himself. “To see what it feels like inside?”

Aziraphale went quiet, thinking. He’d just experienced a singular sensation, while doing something that would no doubt get him quite a scolding if he was caught. But if the outside had felt like _that,_ would the inside would feel even better? Goodness, this demon was infecting him with questions. However, his core throbbed softly with a strange need, and so he relented. “Fine. Just… be gentle?”

‘’'Course.” With a thought, Crawly’s long nails shrank to a shorter, more human length, and then the middle finger deftly slipped between the inner labia and into that little opening. The finger was inside, down to the last knuckle, and was twisting around slowly, feeling about. It was quite hot in here, the demon noted, and very slick. The texture was interesting as well: some parts were ribbed, others more smooth. One patch at the top, just under the mound, caught his interest; it was maybe a few inches in size, rougher and bumpier than the rest. What was _that_ for? He probed at it, crooking the fingertip forward.

On his end, the angel squirmed uncertainly at the intrusion; it was certainly odd, but not painful. He was just starting to get used to the feeling when that finger curved up, and he dug his heels into the ground suddenly. " _Oh,_ " he exhaled in surprise, the feeling of want coming back with twice as much intensity. "Th-there, oh goodness." 

Whatever that patch was, it must be something good based on that cute little noise. A second finger pressed inside, and then Crawly rhythmically stroked at the indicated spot, experimentally pressing lighter and harder, eyes peeking up as he did so to gage the angel's reactions.

Aziraphale’s quim felt his body stretch slightly when the second finger slid inside, and something about that made him feel terribly excited. Every press made his eyelids flutter, but the harder ones made his hips buck upwards and cry out softly.

Ah - the harder the press, the better the reaction. The serpent learned quickly and exclusively used the rougher pace, arching his fingers into a hook shape. Goodness, the sounds down here were positively lewd now, and half of his hand was coated in that tangy-sweet fluid. What would happen if he kept doing this? Would the angel coil and release again, and make more of that music? He had to find out. Dipping his head down, he flicked his tongue over that little pink nub again, in time with his fingers.

The angel was starting to lose his ability to speak properly, his hole clenching around the demon's fingers as that strange little bobbin of flesh was touched again. "Nnh! Can you- Can you add more?" he pleaded, wanting to feel that wonderful stretch again.

"Mhmmm..." A third finger joined the first two and Crawly moved them together fluidly, scraping against the full surface area of that feel-good spot. More liquid was on his face again, spreading over his taste buds, and he didn't mind it in the slightest.

Aziraphale was shuddering now, legs spreading further apart, drooling just a little as he felt that wonderful tight coil of heat start to grow again. "Ahhh... yes, Crawly, just a little more...!" 

The demon's eyes widened again at the moaning of his name, and another wave of heat rippled across his skin. The space between his own legs was blank as ever, but a strange ache was gathering there all the same. No, no, he couldn't let that distract him. He needed to stay focused. That coiling was happening again; the tightening around his fingers told him so. He sucked on that little nub a few times, and then rolled his tongue over it. His hands corkscrewed inside once, twice, and then resumed the upward-crooking motion.

The only warning Aziraphale had time to give was a sharp gasp and a tightened grip on the demon’s hair, and then he climaxed so hard that he saw stars, his muscles spasming around those slender fingers. 

Once the second release was finished, Crawly had to sit back and catch his breath (and also roll his jaw a few times). Everything from nose to chin was shiny with the angel's juices, and his eyes were a bit hazy. "Phew," he murmured, smiling. "That was intense, eh? These bodies are really something." No wonder Adam and Eve were playing around all the time.

Aziraphale nodded in agreement, swallowing as he let himself catch his unnecessary breath. Never had he experienced such an intense, mind-numbing pleasure before. "You must try it. I... I can't even begin to describe how it feels."

"Right, I'll get right on that, soon as I figure out how to fold myself in half," Crawly replied dryly. Stretching, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and then paused, sniffing the fingers... then, glancing at Aziraphale, the demon grinned and gave them a lick. "So. Feel better?"

The angel’s cheeks flushed an impossibly bright pink at the sight, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. Then, he frowned slightly. "Why would you need to fold yourself in half?" While he was sure Crawly could figure out how with his serpentine nature, he thought he'd be able to sort of return the favor, as it were.

"Well, because... be-because..." The serpent blinked again (he was doing that a lot today) and then fidgeted a bit with his sleeve, looking uncertain. "Erm… I was figuring you'd be tellin' me to sod off any second now, since you're settled down and all."

That wasn’t a surprising assumption, Aziraphale supposed, and by all rights, it was what he _could_ and _should_ do. However, the throbbing between his legs (and his good sense) said otherwise. "Good lord, no! I can't just send you off without returning the favor, Crawly. That would be terribly rude of me." 

Well now. That was another item for the _How This Angel is Different_ list the demon had started in his head. "Mm... well, I guess I did agree to show you mine if you showed me yours. Which one did ya want to see? Adam or Eve?" He had a pretty good idea of what both setups looked like, having seen the two humans naked several times.

Aziraphale contemplated this for a moment. "I believe it would make sense for you to have Adam's, since I already have Eve's." 

Grunting softly in acknowledgement, Crawly manifested that particular Effort on his own body. Oof, that was an odd feeling, just having it hanging there. He hesitated, flushing, before swallowing and lifting his own tunic. "There we are, one Adam." It was an unassuming thing, flaccid and uncut, resting quietly over the scrotum, nestled in a patch of baby-fine russet curls. "Hrm. I liked yours better."

The angel peered at it curiously, noticing it was slightly different from Adam's when he first saw it. "Could I touch it?" he asked, glancing up at the demon. 

"Er.” Crawly blushed. “Yeah, all right." He'd gotten to touch the angel's bits, after all. It was only fair, and that was what he kept telling himself as the angel scooted into his personal space. The Effort was already starting to swell, not quite standing but definitely larger than before.

Aziraphale scooted forward and settled onto his knees, his robe falling back down in the process. When it got a bit bigger, his eyes widened a little. _So it grows!_ That explained why it looked different. Reaching out, he slowly dragged his finger along the top, noticing the surprising softness of the skin.

It only took a few seconds for the demon’s Effort to fill out completely, pointing up with a slight curve, the pinkish head peeking out from the foreskin and leaking a clear droplet of fluid. The demon bit his lip softly, and then looked down at himself. New information: the Adam part started out soft and small, then grew large and firm... presumably when the owner was ready to mate? "Huh."

"Oh, goodness. It gets bigger?" the angel mumbled in surprise, stopping his movements only to dip his finger in the clear droplet. He brought it up to his mouth, his tongue darting out hesitantly to taste. It was a bit.. salty? Yes, salty and a little earthy, but not too bad. He hummed quietly, reaching out again and slowly wrapping his hand around it, squeezing gently to explore the shape. 

Crawly found himself wondering how the Adam and Eve parts fit together properly, when suddenly a warm hand was on him, causing his hips to buck slightly. "Oh." Angel. Touching him. An angel was touching him… _there._ He swallowed. "Can you, uh,” he murmured, voice raspy. “Can you try this?" He made an up-and-down stroking movement with his own hand.

Aziraphale nodded, mimicking that motion slowly. "Like this?" 

The demon shivered softly. "Ghh- yeah, like that." He was bending forward just a little, so that his hair fell partly over his shoulders, and his hands were gripping the lifted tunic to his chest. "Angel," he panted softly after a moment, pupils dilated very slightly. "A little faster?"

The angel nodded again and did as he was asked. Occasionally, he would glance up at his peculiar partner’s face, but his main focus was on the stiff organ in front of him. Another clear bead of the liquid formed, and he reflexively leaned in and licked it up, humming like one dining on something delicious.

Unlike his partner, Crawly couldn’t tear his eyes away, until- _Oh._ The sensation of the faster stroking, combined with that tongue and that _noise,_ was too much. A tremor passed through the demon, bending him over further, causing him to brace himself with one hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. The warning of "angel-!" was all he could manage before climax hit him, and then he cried out loudly and his Effort pulsed, sending out string after string of thick, white fluid. Thankfully, it mostly missed the angel's face, though some of it did land across his wrist and chin.

“Oh!” Aziraphale jolted slightly (he hadn’t been expecting all that fluid), but he continued until his partner was spent. 

"Oh, hell- sorry about that, angel," Crawly blustered, still reeling from the release but attempting to wipe the angel’s face off anyway. "Dunno what I was expecting to happen, but it wasn't that." 

Only then did Aziraphale himself realize that some of that liquid had gotten on his fingers as well, and he stuck them into his mouth. “Mm…” His expression was deviant and sensual. Watching the demon’s face, hearing him making those sounds, had caused the strange place between his legs to grow wet and needy again. 

Watching the angel lap his seed up like a cat with cream made Crawly’s heart flutter wildly in his chest, and he could feel himself getting hard again. (Was that normal? He had no idea.) “You, um… You’re not angry?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “No, not at all.” What he felt was _empty,_ with a burning instinct to be filled that was almost strong enough to hurt. Looking down at the demon’s rapidly refilling organ, he had a good idea of how to fix that. “Would you- um…” Heavens, he didn’t even know how to ask for this, or what it was called. “Sh-Shall we… continue?”

Crawly cocked his head, puzzled. They’d already taken turns seeing, and even touching, each other; their deal was over, wasn’t it? “What do you mean?”

Flustered, the angel stumbled over himself a bit. “Y-You know, _continue._ To do more.” He licked his lips, trying to find the words he needed. “That is- the humans, they… well.” He made a tiny sound of distress and pleading. “Adam puts his parts inside Eve, does he not?”

The demon made his own garbled little sound. Was _that_ what the humans had been doing earlier? Having seen what fingers could do for pleasure, he quickly understood why Eve had been making those unusual cries. “And you want me to… put mine in yours?” 

Aziraphale blushed deeply. The thought of being in Eve's position earlier, but with Crawly as Adam, made his spine feel weak. “I thought- well, I thought since everything else we’ve tried felt so nice…” He paused, looking uneasy. “It _did_ feel nice for you, didn’t it?”

“It did, yes, very nice,” Crawly agreed hastily, nodding.

The angel looked slightly relieved, even as he felt need building in his groin. “Good, yes, for me as well. So I thought, well, maybe _that_ would also feel nice, if we tried it?”

The demon was quiet for a moment, considering this. He thought about the humans at their sport, and how wet and inviting Aziraphale’s Effort had been, and how lovely it might feel to bury himself within it. "Yesss," came the soft, hot reply.

Sky-blue eyes lit up at that answer, and Aziraphale licked his lips briefly in anticipation. “Jolly good, then. Oh- maybe we should take these off?” He plucked at his tunic.

“Might as well,” Crawly shrugged. “They’ll just get in the way.”

With a snap, both of their tunics vanished and reappeared in piles nearby, leaving them both stark naked and staring admiringly at the other, at how different they were compared to the humans. Adam and Eve were both dark of skin and hair, filled-out with muscle and fat into forms that were ideal for mating, for fighting, for thriving. Aziraphale was all softness and curves with hints of muscle, his skin peach-pink and smooth, his firm chest and plush lower belly dusted with moth-white curls. Crawly, by stark contrast, was quite pale, freckled, and slender as a whipcord: a machine crafted for speed, agility, and survival.

“You’re beautiful,” the serpent breathed, letting his gaze travel over that luscious form.

“As are you,” the angel whispered back, likewise unable to keep himself from ogling greedily.

Crawly moved closer, until they were only an inch or two apart, and then lifted his hand. However, he remembered himself and paused before touching. “May I?”

If hands were not immediately put on him, Aziraphale might explode - but he appreciated the consideration. Unusual, for a demon. “Please, Crawly. Wherever you like.”

There was a pause, an intake of breath, a frozen second in time, and then their bodies clashed, furiously pawing at each other. They’d naturally fallen into a position where the serpent was on top, settled between the angel’s thighs, and he could feel the dampness between them. “Angel, are you- are you sure? It might hurt.”

"I'm sure. If it hurts, I’ll tell you,” Aziraphale panted, feeling hot all over at the notion that they were really going to do this, and he gave a small wiggle of anticipation. "Will you tell me if it hurts _you?_ " 

Crawly had a hunch that Aziraphale was more at risk for discomfort, if there was any to be had, but he nodded anyway. Flushed bright red, heart beating in his ears, he sat back and rubbed himself along the labia a few times, gathering some of that slickness; then, he leaned in and slowly slid forward until he was fully sheathed inside. _Oh- oh, holy hell._ A shudder passed through him, making him grit his teeth. _Don't move, don't move, oh fuck me, don't move._

Aziraphale bit down on his lip at the strange new feeling; there was a little pain, but it wasn’t bad enough to rattle him. "J-Just a moment, dear,” he said, his voice a little shaky, and he saw Crawly nod. After a minute or two of controlled breathing, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked up into the demon's eyes. "All right. You can move now." 

Frankly, Crawly was grateful for the small pause, because he desperately needed to get a grip on himself. Good grief, it was so hot and slimy in there, with so many different textures, and the muscles were squeezing him so tightly that he'd very nearly gone off just from putting it in. Thankfully, he had a little more control and was ready to move again when asked. "Right." How had he seen Adam do this? How had he done it earlier with his tongue, his fingers? Shifting his knees and putting his hands on either side of the angel’s shoulders, he started to grind slowly. The motions were rather clumsy at first as he tried to suss out his own body; however, he quickly found his rhythm, his flexible spine allowing a fluid rocking motion that was almost serpentine.

It felt strange at first, and then it felt _wonderful_ , especially once Aziraphale lifted his legs and wrapped them around the demon’s waist. That feeling of emptiness was quickly erased as he basked in the sensations, unable to stop the soft moaning sounds that slipped from his throat.

When the angel’s legs lifted, his inner muscles clamped down in a way that caught Crawly off-guard. It was only a few seconds later that release hit him a second time, and he shivered and gripped the long grass, moaning loudly. Inside the angel, his Effort throbbed, pouring out more sticky fluid. So much for his willpower. 

Aziraphale's eyes widened and his back arched slightly when he felt the demon swell inside him and then release that strange liquid. Lord, it felt so good, especially when it overflowed and trickled down his bottom. Oh... were they already done? No, wait, Crawly was still hard.

"Ghh-hh... sssorry, angel,” the serpent hissed, a dazed expression on his face. “That was just really… yeah." 

“Quite, yes,” the angel agreed breathlessly. 

“Can I…?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Shaking his head to clear it, Crawly immediately adjusted his knees and resumed those thrusting motions, their skin slapping together, and it wasn’t long before they were both gasping and moaning again. This was amazing, enveloping. Nothing else would fit in his brain while he was inside the angel, the world around him a blur. 

For his part, Aziraphale had a new understanding of why Adam and Eve did this so often. He would say it felt like Heaven, but that wasn't true: it was _better_ than Heaven. It was passionate yet tender, with none of the strict rules and coldness. At some point, he let himself fall completely onto his back, one hand coming up to run through the demon’s exotic hair. 

As he became more comfortable with the steps and pacing of this strange, sensual dance, Crawly was also growing bolder. He scooted in closer, wedging his knees under the angel's bottom and holding the thighs, and tried more shallow, upwards thrusting that rubbed directly against that rough internal patch.

When the position and angel shifted, Aziraphale blinked in surprise and then inhaled sharply, his voice changing in pitch as pleasure and heat rippled through his body. That coiling sensation was forming in his belly again; he could feel it gathering, but something wasn’t quite right. Glancing up at his partner’s flushed face, Aziraphale had an idea of what the missing ingredient might be. “Crawly,” he rasped. “Come down here, please. I need you closer than this.”

Ever obliging, the serpent shifted again and leaned down until their chests and stomachs were flush against each other. The prior position gave him a better view, but this closeness was lovely as well. Then Aziraphale put his arms around his shoulders and he relaxed, letting his sharp edges sink into that softness. He hadn’t been this physically close to someone since… he couldn’t even remember. The feeling of their skin pressed together, the tickle of that downy chest hair, was almost overwhelming when combined with the grinding of his hips. 

This closeness was exactly what the angel had been lacking, not only in this moment but in his general existence. His companion was a demon, a sworn enemy, and yet their bodies melded together effortlessly. That little nub of nerve endings was rubbing against his partner’s lower belly in this position, and his mouth fell open. “Oh… oh, lord, it’s coming-!” Release washed over him and he wailed in ecstasy for a third time, his entire body taut and trembling.

When the angel cried out and gripped him like a vise, Crawly couldn't have held back then even if he tried. Involuntarily, his nails gripped Aziraphale's shoulders, dragging slightly, as red and black scales flicked briefly along his forearms and lower back as he whimpered and painted the angel’s insides once more. Oh Hell, this was bliss; this was flying and dying at the same time.

One thought appeared in both of their minds: _more._

The serpent was still hard, and this time he kept going without asking. Sweat rolled down his face as he reached up to grasp that short platinum hair and tip the chin back, licking and biting at the neck.

Aziraphale gasped softly at the sensual assault on his neck, his eyes fluttering shut as sweat slid down his temple and the backs of his legs. He should’ve been afraid of being in this vulnerable position, should’ve been worried that this demonic being might harm him, and yet he pushed Crawly’s face closer. It felt so sublime that he couldn't focus on anything but the demon’s body atop him and that Effort inside him. The next peak was arriving much faster than before, and there was one more thing the angel wanted to try before it did. "W-wait- ah!- wait, come here..." He tipped his chin back down and leaned in, chasing Crawly's lips with an almost burning passion.

Having no experience with this strange practice, they both fumbled slightly and their teeth clinked together once or twice as a result. It didn't matter. Whatever this action was called, it made Crawly feel like he was melting. Especially when they started using their tongues. "Angel," he gasped. "Angel, angel...!" He continued to repeat it, whispering, thrusting more earnestly. There was nothing else to say - there were no other angels that mattered, only this one.

It was abundantly clear now why the humans pressed their lips together in this way, and Aziraphale groaned into his partner’s mouth. “Yes, almost, _please-_ ” Then release rolled over him and he cried out wildly, clinging to Crawly as more fluid gushed from his body. Though he sensed that his corporation was growing tired, he kept moving his hips for the demon, wanting to be filled again.

His own corporation was giving the telltale warning signs of needing rest and rehydration, but Crawly pushed himself further. Not yet, not yet, it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. With a final feral cry, the serpent bowed his head and rammed in hard, releasing so fiercely that his eyes rolled back. Only then did he slump down, panting.

The angel held onto his companion loosely and tried to catch his breath, his head falling back against the ground as he did. His head felt hazy, his tongue thick, his limbs too heavy to move. Possibly for the first time, he felt the desire to close his eyes and sleep.

The demon slowly caught his own breath, quite happily draped across that soft belly. His Effort was softening now, perhaps because it knew he was finished, but it was still quite happily resting inside Aziraphale. He definitely needed a drink of water, and then a nap. But after that? The serpent raised himself up on his hands, grinning down at his sweaty, exhausted partner. “Let's take a breather, angel.” Those golden eyes were twinkling. “'Cuz once we're all rested and refreshed, it's your turn to be on top."

Aziraphale suddenly found himself feeling very glad he’d been assigned to the Garden.


End file.
